Odyssey
by CaroH
Summary: Kensi, Deeks, a yacht and Somali pirates. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A guest reviewer on one of my other stories offered me a story idea "The seasoned agent shivered against the stiff ocean breeze as his blood seeped through the wooden boards and dissipated in the cold water below." It's taken a while but I now have the outline of a story. It involves the whole team although there will be a lot of Kensi and Deeks and possibly even Densi (although I never thought I would say that!)

**Odyssey**

**Chapter One**

It was quiet in the office. They'd finished their last active case forty-eight hours earlier and had nothing new to occupy them. After action reports had been written and signed off by Hetty giving the team some unaccustomed free time. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks gathered in the break area to chill out and eat pizza after a morning spent in the gym honing their unarmed combat skills. Callen's concern about Deeks' lack of training in that area were starting to recede although he still took great delight in watching Kensi slamming her partner onto the mat time after time.

"I need a vacation." Deeks finished his slice of pepperoni pizza before lounging back on the sofa and stretching out his long legs. He was pretty sure that he was already developing some spectacular bruising courtesy of Kensi's overenthusiastic efforts.

"Why?" Callen asked, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Vacations are overrated."

Sam paused in the act of reaching for the coffee pot. "How would you know, G? You've never taken a vacation in your life."

"That's not true."

"Going overseas on a mission isn't the same thing."

"That's right," Kensi said. "Vacations are all about sun, sea and…"

"Sex," Deeks interrupted.

"I was going to say relaxation." Kensi glanced sideways at her partner, the image of lying by a pool with him nibbling at the edges of her mind. She pushed the idea back where it belonged. They had a professional relationship and that was how it would stay.

"Working with one of the mobile teams sounds like a permanent vacation," Deeks continued, oblivious to Kensi's thoughts.

Callen and Sam exchanged a knowing smile. "You wouldn't say that if you saw their facilities. It would be like living in a trailer park," Callen said.

"Yeah. Maybe. But you get to bunk with hot chicks."

"No. You get to live in cramped conditions with no privacy," Sam said fervently. The memory of bunking with Callen and Granger remained indelibly etched on his mind. Being forced into sleeping on the top bunk and almost getting a concussion when he smacked his head on the roof was one of his least favorite aspects of their recent joint operation with Red team.

"Have you heard anything from Paris?" Deeks plowed on, digging a deeper and deeper hole.

"No," Callen said. "There's no reason why we would hear from her."

"I thought the two of you had a 'thing'. Ow!" Deeks sat up and rubbed his shin where Kensi had kicked him. He glared at his partner. "What was that for?"

"Just reminding you to think before you open your big mouth. I know that's asking a lot but I've always felt that negative reinforcement provides an incentive to learn."

"I respond better to positive reinforcement," he said hopefully.

"Not going to happen."

Eric's whistle brought an end to their down time. "Hetty wants to see you in Ops," he called. "We've got a case."

Callen stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back. "Time to go back to work."

"Deeks might be right for once," Sam commented as he and Callen followed the two younger members of their team. "There was a bit of a spark between you and Paris."

Callen stopped and grinned. "Harmless flirting. Besides she and Roy have history. Don't think I didn't notice Hetty trying to set us up though. She wasn't very subtle."

"She just wants you to find a nice girl and settle down," Sam said light-heartedly.

"You and Hetty need to find another hobby," Callen responded placidly. "I don't need anyone managing my life for me."

They entered the Ops Center to find everyone waiting for them. "Nice of you gentlemen to join us," Hetty said looking somber. "I'm afraid we've lost one of our own."

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"Special Agent Afloat Adam Wheller has been taken by Somali pirates."

"Pirates?" Deeks asked.

"Yes. He was stationed aboard the USS Bainbridge which was on patrol in the Indian Ocean. Unfortunately his wife was killed in an accident. He was given compassionate leave to return home to be with his two young children. The nearest port was only a few kilometers away and he was on his way there when the skiff he was traveling on was hijacked."

"How do we know he's still alive?" Sam asked.

"We have received a report which suggests that he and the other crew members were taken by a group led by Mohammed Omar Ali. This group has been particularly active in recent months. They take their hostages to the town of Eyl in the northern province of Nugal. The Secretary of the Navy has authorized a rescue mission."

"Why us?" Callen asked. "We can't take on a town full of Somali pirates and we won't exactly blend in with the local population."

"An excellent question, Mr. Callen. There is a SEAL team on standby but they don't want to take the chance on attacking and finding that the hostages are being held elsewhere. Director Vance has asked that this team infiltrate the pirate stronghold to ensure that Special Agent Wheller and the others are there before the order is given."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Deeks asked.

"It's very simple, Detective. We will arrange for you and Miss Blye to be abducted by the same group of pirates."

"Seriously?" Deeks said. "That doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Mr. Beale," Hetty said. "The photographs please."

A series of pictures appeared on the screen. Callen folded his arms and studied them, not liking what he was hearing. "What about Sam and me? You're not sending them in alone."

Hetty walked over to the screen and pointed to a picture of a sleek white motor yacht. "This is the Odyssey. An appropriate name for this undertaking. Isn't she a beauty? She's on loan to us so I would be grateful if you could take care of her. Detective Deeks and Miss Blye will be posing as newlyweds on their honeymoon." She looked over the rim of her glasses at Deeks. "Stop smirking, Detective. Mr. Hanna, you will pilot the boat."

"Hey, Sam, do you know how to drive a boat?" Deeks asked.

Sam glared at him without answering.

"Mr. Callen, you will be on board as their bodyguard. The yacht will be too tempting a target to resist."

"How do we know we'll be grabbed by the same group?" Kensi asked, a trace of nerves threading though her voice.

"These pirates are quite civilized in their own way. They don't encroach on each other's hunting ground."

"I assume the intent is for us," Callen gestured toward his partner, "to stay free to act as the link between Deeks, Kensi and the SEAL team."

"You are correct."

"That's not so easy," he continued. "When a vessel is attacked they either take everyone on board or kill the crew and take the passengers."

"You and Mr. Hanna are resourceful. I'm sure you will think of something."

Deeks sidled up to Kensi and put an arm around her shoulders. "You hear that, Light of my Life? We're going on our honeymoon."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's worse…being kidnapped by pirates or having to pretend to be in love with you!"

Tbc

Caroline

March 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Odyssey**

**Chapter Two**

After a week at sea Deeks had become used to the constant motion of the boat. He was finding it harder to come to terms with sleeping beside his partner while keeping his hands, and his thoughts, to himself. Their stateroom was surprisingly large, with oak panelling and fittings. Unfortunately the bed was no bigger than queen size leaving the two of them sleeping in distressingly close proximity. It was obvious that Kensi was finding this equally challenging. While on deck they had to play the part of newlyweds and that involved a lot of touching and kissing. For people with a healthy sex drive it wasn't easy to turn off the feelings and urges once they were safely hidden below deck.

Deeks could tell that Callen was becoming increasingly concerned. In order to preserve the fiction their team leader had to remain watchful without becoming too intrusive. Sam, who was deftly handling the boat, had seldom been seen. He and Callen were the hired help, not friends or colleagues. There could be no question of them socializing with their wealthy 'employers'.

He'd woken early to find Kensi snuggled up against him. Since she was wearing only a short cream silk negligée he could feel her smooth skin pressed against his bare chest. He suppressed a groan and the impulse to wake her in a way that would only lead to complications. He'd fallen into the trap before of having a relationship with a colleague and thoughts of her brutal murder still haunted his dreams.

After gently disentangling himself he decided that he needed to cool off. Quickly swapping his pajama bottoms for a pair of swimming shorts and a t-shirt he climbed the stairs leading to the salon. He wasn't surprised to find Callen already there, a disassembled gun lying neatly on a cloth spread over the table. Callen was smartly dressed in light grey linen trousers and a short-sleeved white shirt. He continued with his task of cleaning the weapon without looking up.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Callen asked. He deftly fitted the pieces together and returned the weapon to his shoulder holster.

The smell of gun oil pervaded the cabin gave Deeks a measure of calm. He suspected that Callen had at least two other guns tucked away out of sight. It was reassuring even if he did feel uneasy at being unarmed. He had to keep reminding himself that the object of the mission was for them to be taken hostage. It wasn't easy to ignore every shred of training which had conditioned him to fight against any threat.

"It's…awkward."

Callen's piercing blue stare bored into him. "How're you and Kensi doing?"

"Fine," Deeks lied.

Callen's raised eyebrow and crooked smile conveyed his disbelief. "It's not easy going undercover as husband and wife."

"We've done it before."

"You've never had to live together in such cramped conditions. Sometimes that leads to a line being crossed."

"Not this time."

"Sit down," Callen ordered.

"I don't need a lecture." Deeks remained standing, his height giving him the illusion of superiority.

"No, you don't. What you need is a reality check. We've all been in a situation like this. Sometimes it works like it did with Sam and Michelle. Other times it doesn't."

"Like with you and Tracy," Deeks said, hoping to deflect Callen's line of thought.

"Yes." There was no hint of discomfort. "You and Kens make a good team. It would be a shame to ruin that,"

"You don't need to worry." Deeks edged toward the door. "I'm going for a swim. Shouldn't you be out there looking intimidating?"

"I don't recommend taking a swim. We'll be getting underway soon. We had company earlier. A couple of speedboats were checking us out. If we don't try to make a run for it we'll blow our cover. You should warn Kensi. They'll hit us before nightfall."

Deeks' heartbeat accelerated. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"You won't do anything stupid like getting killed? Hetty'll be pissed if you get killed."

"It wouldn't be my first choice," Callen replied calmly. "I need you and Kensi on deck and looking worried. When you see the boats go to your cabin and stay there until they come for you. Don't act the hero but protect Kensi and make sure you don't get separated."

"Understood. Be careful."

NCISLA

Callen waited for Deeks to leave before going to join Sam. "Ready?" he asked.

"Almost." Sam zipped up his wetsuit. His scuba gear and a waterproof bag filled with weapons were piled in a corner. "You remember everything I taught you about piloting the boat?"

"I remember and I promise not to run aground."

"It's damned hard to run aground in the middle of the ocean, although with your luck you'll probably find the only sandbar within a hundred miles."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You just don't like to admit that I'm a better driver than you."

Sam snorted rudely. "You drive too fast, don't look where you're going and have wrecked more cars than me. If you get a scratch or a dent on this boat you'll have to answer to Hetty."

"There you go again…piling on the pressure."

Sam's concern bubbled to the surface. "I don't like this, G. You won't have anyone to back you up. What if they start shooting?"

"I'll duck."

"That's not funny."

"I know this isn't a great plan but it's the best we've got. If we get you off the boat before they attack then at least one of us will be free and you have the best chance of blending in. And, you're a better swimmer than me. Look, Sam, even if you stayed onboard you wouldn't be able to help me if they decided I was expendable. We just have to hope that they're looking to take as many hostages as possible. Once we get to shore be ready with the diversion so that I can escape."

"Have you told Kensi and Deeks about your hare-brained plan?"

"No, and I don't intend to. When this goes down they need to be as surprised as our captors." He turned to look back toward the shore. "You should go. We don't know how long we've got before they come back."

Sam nodded reluctantly. "Try not to get shot."

"I'll do my best." He handed Sam the weight belt, watching his partner fasten and adjust it with an ease born from long experience. Next he lifted the harness so that Sam could slip it on. He waited patiently for his partner to fasten the it in place and check the hoses. "Don't take any unnecessary risks," he cautioned.

Sam sat down to put on the fins. "Look who's talking. I'm not the one who decided it was acceptable to let a jihadist strap me into a suicide vest. And, if I remember rightly, you were the one who chose to drink cyanide in the hope that you'd get a chance to use the antidote."

Callen grinned. "I survived."

"You survived because I was there to save you."

"Exactly my point. If you're gonna be around to save me this time you can't take unnecessary risks."

"One day I'm going to shoot you myself," Sam threatened. He put on the mask and picked up the bag of weapons before walking to the low platform at the back of the boat. "I'll be in position," he promised. As soon as he had the snorkel in his mouth he slid into the water. He raised his hand in farewell and disappeared below the surface.

Tbc

Caroline

May 2013


	3. Chapter 3

This is the chapter where I get to use the prompt that gave me the story idea. Some 'almost' Densi moments. Set before the season finale. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. They encourage me to continue.

**Odyssey**

**Chapter Three**

After being woken by Deeks Kensi hurriedly changed into a dark t-shirt and shorts. She tied her hair back in a ponytail while her heart hammered in her chest. She'd rarely seen Deeks so serious; no bad jokes or light-hearted banter to ease the tension. All he said was that they were expecting unwelcome visitors. When they arrived on deck she realized that they were underway with the yacht cutting through the waves faster than at any other time during their voyage. The sun reflected from the water causing her to squint until she put on her Vera Wang sunglasses.

"Deeks." She touched her partner's arm and gestured toward the pilot house. It wasn't hard to look concerned to see Callen at the wheel.

"Where's Sam?" Deeks asked.

"You don't need to worry about him," Callen replied, opening the throttle further.

"What does that mean?" Deeks pressed.

"It's better if you don't know."

Deeks scowled at his team leader's unresponsive remark. "Why the hell are you being so secretive?"

Callen looked over his shoulder. "You can't give away information you don't have."

Kensi almost shuddered at the strain on his face. They'd all put their lives on the line in the past but this was different. They were in hostile territory, hundreds of miles from aid and offering themselves up as bait. Deeks put his arm around her waist. She wasn't sure if he was acting the part of a concerned husband or if it really was a genuine gesture of support. Either way she accepted the comfort, leaning in to his touch.

"You alright?" Deeks asked.

She swallowed to clear her throat and nodded.

"Take this."

She accepted the small box that Callen handed to her and opened it to find two ear wigs.

"Loosen your hair," Callen instructed. "I doubt if they'll search you too thoroughly but it will help to hide your ears just in case. Fortunately Deeks looks like an Old English Sheepdog which gives him good camouflage."

"What about you?" She slipped the ear wig into place before pulling her hair free of its tie.

"Can't risk it. If they find that I'm wired they'll smell a trap and we'll be dead."

Kensi walked to the rail. The shoreline was nothing more than a distant smudge on the horizon. While she watched a couple of dark specks grew rapidly closer. Despite the warmth in the air her skin was bathed in a cold sweat. "I think they're coming."

"They won't want to risk us escaping," Callen said steadily. "Remember that you're worth a lot of money to them. Don't do anything to provoke violence. They've been known to mutilate hostages if they meet resistance."

"Great pep talk, Coach," Deeks said. "Make sure you follow your own advice."

Callen drew his gun and clicked off the safety. "We have to make this look real."

"It is real," Deeks responded.

"Get below. Don't come on deck whatever you hear."

NCISLA

Sound below deck was muffled. Even so, Deeks clearly heard the unmistakable rattle of automatic gunfire. He and Kensi sat on the bed, attention fixed on the cabin door. Neither voiced their shared fear that Callen could be seriously injured or killed during the assault. After an indeterminate time Deeks became aware that the yacht was slowing. Kensi clung to his arm when they heard the sound of boots on the stairs.

"Here they come," Deeks said softly.

Kensi gave a breathless scream when the door was kicked open. Three heavily armed men crowded into the cabin. Their leader smiled, displaying yellowing teeth. He wore khaki army fatigues which hung loosely on his thin body. Despite his apparent fragility Deeks saw impressive musculature on his upper arms.

Deeks jumped to his feet, standing protectively in front of Kensi. "What do you want?"

The man laughed before pushing Deeks out of the way. Kensi scrambled backwards on the bed looking terrified.

"Pretty." Their abductor leered at her.

"Stay away," Deeks snarled. The other two men immediately raised their guns. Having weapons pointed at his chest discouraged movement.

"Money," the leader said.

"There's a safe. I'll open it. Just don't hurt her."

"Scott!" Kensi's voice quivered.

"It'll be okay, honey."

The safe was in the back of the closet. While Kensi huddled on the bed Deeks tried to key in the code. After three attempts the door swung open and he was shoved to one side. The safe contained ten thousand dollars and passports in the name of Scott and Miranda Fairfax. He returned to the bed and put his arm around Kensi's shoulders. A tear trickled down her cheek. After gently wiping it away he gave her a weak smile.

"Do what they say and we'll be fine."

"Now we go," the leader said, the words spoken carefully in a thick Somali accent.

Deeks had the feeling the man knew only enough English to give instructions and that any attempt at conversation would be a waste of breath. He and Kensi preceded their guards up the stairs to the deck. His first thought was for Callen and he looked around frantically.

At least a dozen pirates had commandeered the yacht. Some were dressed in the khaki uniform. Others wore lightweight trousers and loose shirts. A few had the lower part of their faces obscured by colorful scarves. It disturbed him to see the youth of many of their attackers. They were heavily armed, confident in their handling of the weapons and utterly without conscience. The boat was moving again, making a sweeping turn that would take them back to land while being shadowed by the speedboats used to launch the attack. Escape would be impossible even if they succeeded in retaking the yacht.

They were ushered toward the stern through groups of men who stared at Kensi with alarmingly hungry looks. She kept her head down to avoid making eye contact. It was at the back of the boat that they found Callen on his knees with his hands behind his head. It was obvious that he had been subjected to rough handling with blood leaking from a cut over his left eye and bruises forming on his cheek and jaw. He was guarded by two men who held their guns pointed steadily at the back of his head.

A young man approached them. His clothes were of a finer quality and his hands showed none of the signs of a manual laborer. "Your family can pay?" he asked.

Deeks met his gaze. "Yes."

"For this one too?" He pointed at Callen who looked up, defiance written all over his face.

"For all of us," Deeks responded.

"My name is Taban Ali. I will take you to my father and he will decide how much you are worth."

Deeks felt a flutter of relief. The man responsible for the abduction of their NCIS colleague was Mohammed Omar Ali and it looked like they had been taken by the same group.

Taban's gaze lingered on Kensi. "For now we will take your rings."

Her three carat pink diamond engagement ring and matching platinum wedding band were worth a small fortune and Deeks had no idea how Hetty had acquired them.

"No," Kensi said.

"Yes." Taban pulled out his knife. "Take them off or I will remove your finger."

Kensi whimpered in fear and started to tug at the rings which initially resisted her efforts. She held them out, hand shaking, and dropped them into Taban's outstretched palm.

He stared at them with a satisfied smile and then stowed them in one of his pockets. With a sharp gesture he instructed Callen's guards to pull the dishevelled captive to his feet. "He fought well to protect you," he said with a hint of admiration. "Unfortunately for him he shot two of my men." He drew his gun and pointed it at Callen who continued to stare stoically at him.

"Wait," Deeks yelled. "You don't have to kill him. He was just doing his job."

"He is dangerous."

"He won't give you any more trouble," Deeks pleaded.

Taban raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why do you care?"

"He's worked for my family for a long time. I'll guarantee that he behaves." He waited breathlessly for Taban to consider his plea. If the pirate turned him down he knew he couldn't stand aside and watch Callen being executed.

Taban lowered his weapon. "If there is any trouble you will be the one who suffers," he warned Deeks before moving closer to Callen and saying something in a low voice that Deeks couldn't hear. "Secure them," he ordered.

They were herded into the salon where their hands were bound before they were forced to sit down. With guards posted at the doors they were thoroughly trapped. Deeks glared at Callen. "Were you trying to get killed?"

"I'm paid to look after you," Callen replied, slipping effortlessly into his undercover identity. "It comes with the job."

"You're a damn fool."

"So I've been told. Are you two okay?"

"They didn't hurt us."

"What's going to happen?" Kensi asked miserably, acting the part of a scared rich and pampered woman who had never known a moment of hardship in her facile life.

"They'll make you call your family with a ransom demand." Callen twisted his wrists trying to loosen the rope. "You have to be prepared. This isn't going to be pretty." When one of their guards moved closer he gave up his attempt to free his hands and settled back in his seat. "Thanks for saving my hide."

"Don't make me regret it."

Callen smirked. "I'm pretty sure you will."

NCISLA

For the rest of the short voyage Callen remained vigilant. Periodically he made a half-hearted effort to free his hands. Even though they were exactly where they wanted to be he hated being under duress. So far everything was going according to plan…except for the part where he was nearly executed. When the first pirate boarded the yacht his training and instincts kicked in with a little too much enthusiasm. He owed Deeks, although Taban's threat which had been made for his ears alone promised a slow and painful death as punishment for his 'heroics'. He hadn't shared that with his colleagues and had no intention of staying around long enough for the threat to become a reality.

Kensi and Deeks were doing a good job of projecting an image of a scared young couple who were desperately trying to keep it together. It was almost certain that some of their fear was real and he sympathized with that. A degree of fear was essential in any dangerous undercover mission. The trick was to keep it in check and not allow it to overwhelm you.

There was a lot of shouting before the boat slowed. They would be close to shore but the harbour was too shallow to allow the pirates to sail their prize up to the dock. He looked expectantly at their guards before taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

"Move." One of the guards prodded them to their feet.

Callen allowed Kensi and Deeks to leave ahead of him. Powerful sunlight almost blinded him when he stepped on deck. After blinking rapidly he was able to focus. His colleagues were being forced into one of the speedboats. He was relieved to see that their hands had been freed. When he went to follow he was held back. The boat sped away toward a ramshackle wooden dock. After a hesitation which worried Callen he was untied and encouraged to get in a second boat where Taban was waiting. As soon as he was sitting down it also headed for the dock.

He knew a great deal about the town of Eyl thanks to the research done by Eric and Nell. The population was approximately twenty-two thousand and it was a bizarre mix of affluence and poverty. Those engaged in piracy could afford villas and expensive cars. The rest lived in stone houses which were crumbling away under the harsh almost desert-like conditions.

The area beyond the dock was dry, dusty and filled with a 'welcoming committee' consisting entirely of men of varying ages. As his boat reached the shore he could see that Kensi and Deeks had already been hustled away. The man who walked forward to greet Taban was immediately recognizable. This was Mohammed Omar Ali, the leader of the group of pirates believed to be holding Agent Adam Wheller.

He was dragged from the boat at gunpoint although no effort was made to restrain him further. The pirates were confident now that they were in their home base. No-one would interfere and there was no-where for the hostages to go. He tensed, waiting for the signal from Sam.

When the first explosion happened he was the only one who was ready. In the momentary confusion he lashed out at the man nearest to him, landing a solid blow to the throat. He caught the pirate's gun before it could fall to the ground. A second explosion scattered the crowd. Automatic gunfire from an unseen assailant caused everyone to dive for cover. He squeezed off half a dozen rounds, wounding three of the pirates, before turning to run back toward the dock.

An intense pain in the upper part of his right leg made him stagger and lose his balance. He landed heavily on the dock, splinters of wood gouging his palms and cheek. The seasoned agent shivered against the stiff ocean breeze as his blood seeped through the wooden boards and dissipated in the cold water below. Moving sluggishly he rolled onto his back. The dark figure of a man, silhouette outlined by the sun, loomed over him. Slowly, carefully, the man raised his gun.

Tbc

Caroline

May 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**Odyssey**

**Chapter Four**

Callen could feel the edge of the dock digging into his left shoulder. In a move born of sheer desperation he ignored the burning pain in his leg and rolled into the water. He heard a shout of surprise and fury from his assailant before he sank below the surface allowing gravity to pull him down. Bullets followed him, their deadly power blunted and aim deflected by the turbulent ocean. One grazed his ear; another gouged across his arm. The biting cold numbed the pain of his injuries. It also made it hard to think and he soon found that he was disoriented, unable to decide which way would lead back to the surface. His limbs grew heavy and his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. The strong tide pulled him away from shore while lassitude crept through his body. He was drowning and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

A strong arm halted his downward spiral before something was forced into his mouth. He was just aware enough to recognize the feel of a mouthpiece which would ultimately be attached to scuba tanks. Callen took a couple of breaths, feeling oxygen flow into his lungs. When he opened his eyes he saw Sam giving him the thumbs up sign. He nodded weakly to show that he was aware of his partner's presence. Thanks to his training Sam was completely comfortable under water. Although this wasn't Callen's favorite pastime he was no novice either. His breathing slowed to a regular rhythm and he passed the mouthpiece back.

With his leg out of commission he had to rely upon Sam to guide him. They traded the mouthpiece back and forth while Sam steered them away from danger. By the time the water became shallow enough to allow them to stand Callen was exhausted. He leant heavily on his partner, the shingle underfoot treacherous and constantly shifting. When he finally looked up he saw that they were in a small half-moon bay. A ramshackle cabin sat close to the shoreline, its condition suggesting that it had been abandoned a long time ago. The beach was deserted. The only sounds came from the waves and the seabirds.

Sam stopped to remove his mask and flippers. "Guess you did things the hard way again, G."

"Not my fault."

"How bad?" Sam got them moving again taking most of Callen's weight.

"The bullet's still in there." He felt light-headed and nauseous. "You'll have to take it out."

They reached the cabin and Sam pushed the door open. "You need a hospital."

There was no furniture and the floor was covered in a thin layer of dust. Callen eyed it dubiously. "If we go to a hospital they're more likely to take us out back and shoot us." He stretched out a hand to steady himself against the wall. "This doesn't look very sanitary."

"If I'd known you were going to get shot I'd have booked us into a five-star hotel," Sam said tartly. Quit whining and let me take a look."

Sam slit the material covering the bullet wound. "This is going to hurt."

Even with tightly gritted teeth Callen couldn't stop a moan escaping when Sam began to prod the area around the injury. After what felt like an eternity Sam finished his examination.

"We only have a basic medical kit," he said. "That means no anaesthetic."

"I thought SEALs were taught how to improvise."

"I didn't say I couldn't do it. There's just not much I can do about the pain." Sam turned his attention to the abrasion on his left arm. "That one's not too bad. At least it is won't stop you using a gun. You need to lie down for this." He lowered Callen to the floor and into a prone position on his stomach. "Stay there. I'm going outside to make a fire. It's the best I can do to sterilize the knife."

Callen rested his head on his folded arms and tried not to breath in the dirt on the floor. His thoughts strayed to Kensi and Deeks. Taban had threatened to punish Deeks and it was certain that there would be some retribution for his actions. He began to doubt the wisdom of his decision before he remembered that their abductor had only been biding his time. Staying wouldn't have helped his teammates. Even so he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd abandoned them.

"You ready?"

Callen's body jerked in surprise. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Sam come back in. "Yeah."

"I'm going to clean the area with an antiseptic wipe. It'll sting a bit."

"Okay." Callen braced himself, recognizing that he needed something to take his mind of what was about to happen. "Who set off the explosives?"

"Remote control detonation and I paid a couple of locals to shoot off some rounds. They were aiming out to sea. I couldn't risk them hitting any of you by accident."

Sam's hand pushed firmly down on his leg and he tensed in anticipation. When the tip of the knife entered his leg he couldn't hold back a scream of agony. "Shit!" He tried to squirm away from the source of the pain.

"Keep still, G." Sam's gruff tone spoke volumes. His partner was suffering just as badly.

Sam dug deeper. Callen's vision blurred and his breath came in sobbing gasps. "Please…Sam," he begged.

"Almost there. Hang on for a few more seconds. Got it."

The pressure on the back of his leg disappeared although the tension in his muscles remained. His skin was bathed in cold sweat causing him to shiver uncontrollably. "You're a bloody awful doctor," he stammered.

"And you're a dreadful patient." Sam's voice wasn't much steadier. "Stay there. I still need to finish up."

Callen gradually relaxed while Sam slathered the area with antiseptic cream, taped a pad in place and wrapped a bandage around his leg. When he was sitting up propped against the wall Sam offered him a bottle of water and two tablets.

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone just butchered my leg."

Sam grimaced. "See that's your problem, G. No gratitude."

"Next time I get to dig out the bullet. See how grateful you feel." He swallowed the pain killers. "Any news from Kensi and Deeks?"

"Not a word." Sam handed Callen an ear wig. "Get some rest. I'll make a call to Ops. There's not much else we can do until we hear from them."

"Sam. Do you think this plan's going to work?"

"Too late to worry now. If it all starts going to hell we'll pull them out ourselves."

Tbc

Caroline

May 2013


	5. Chapter 5

Now that I have nearly finished An Eye for an Eye my muse has returned to this story. I know that there is interest in Presumption of Innocence and apologize for the extended hiatus. When I start to write a story I have a vague outline but let the story itself go where it will. I've lost my way with P of I but assure you that I will finish it in time.

The events in this chapter run almost parallel with Chapter 4.

**Odyssey**

**Chapter Five**

_Odyssey - An extended adventurous voyage or trip_

Deeks stumbled down the short flight of stairs, barely avoiding a painful collision with the wall at the bottom. The guard following behind gripped his left arm tightly to steer him through a doorway. The windowless room was no more than twelve feet square with uneven stone walls and a floor of hard-packed dirt. A single bulb dangling from a wire in the center of the ceiling provided the only light. The only good thing was that it was pleasantly cool after breathing the stifling dust-laden air outside. The guard pushed him against the far wall before backing away to threaten him with a rifle.

He had been forcibly separated from Kensi shortly after a heart-stopping journey by jeep up narrow winding tracks. Strips of cloth tied around their eyes had rendered them blind and disoriented. He knew the journey had brought them to higher ground but other than that he had no idea where they were. When the blindfolds were removed he caught only a glimpse of the fear on Kensi's face before she was hustled away. The pirates ignored his frantic protests and he was far too outnumbered to break free.

It was several minutes before Taban Ali stalked into the room, his expression murderous. He was accompanied by the older man Deeks had seen at the dock. From his briefing back in Los Angeles Deeks knew he was facing Mohammed Omar Ali, leader of one of the most ruthlessly successful pirate gangs in Somalia.

"Where's my wife?" Deeks asked forcefully.

Taban disregarded the question, crossed the open space between them and backhanded Deeks across the mouth. "Who else is out there?"

Deeks raised a hand to wipe away a trickle of blood. "I don't know what you're talking about." The next blow connected with his left eye with enough force to knock him sideways.

"Who set off the explosives?"

"How would I know?"

A punch to his right kidney drove him to his knees. His vision blurred while he gasped for air. When he slumped forward Taban's boot caught him in the ribs.

"Who is it?" Taban screamed at him, lashing out again with his foot.

Deeks curled into a ball trying to protect his ribs which were sending white-hot pulses of pain to his brain. The taste of blood filled his mouth and his eye was already swelling shut. He spat to clear his mouth. The bloody saliva landed close to Taban's boot. "I don't know," he responded weakly.

He was used to pain. There were techniques available to a trained police officer or agent that made it easier to function for a longer period even against the most debilitating agony. Those resources wouldn't be available to his undercover legend. Scott Fairfax would quickly be reduced to a quivering wreck. It was time to start begging. "Please…stop," he said haltingly. "I'm telling you the truth."

Taban leaned down to grip the collar of Deeks' t-shirt and haul him to his feet. The second he was released Deeks wound his arms round his aching ribs and tried to look pitiful. His worst nightmare was that Kensi was being subjected to the same torture. He refused to think about Callen's fate and there'd been no opportunity to activate his earwig to gain more recent intelligence. His last glimpse of their team leader hadn't been encouraging. Callen had been lying on the dock with Taban looming over him ready to shoot.

"I don't know anyone here." The explosions had caught him completely off-guard and he didn't think he would have given anything away by his reaction. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground. You don't challenge a predator unless you're stronger and it was a picture of weakness he wanted to project. "I don't even know where we are," he added pathetically.

"Your bodyguard did not look surprised. He took advantage of the distraction to run."

"He's special forces trained," Deeks said, his breathing becoming easier. It was as he'd suspected. This interrogation was motivated by Callen's actions. "He's used to reacting quickly under pressure."

"He left you," Taban sneered, "and now he is dead."

"Are you sure?" Deeks risked a quick glance at his captor.

"He drowned," Taban replied dismissively. "I warned you that you would pay for his actions after you assured me he would give no more trouble."

"If you kill me you won't get any ransom from my family," Deeks said quickly.

Taban's father had been watching without expression but now gestured to his son. They conversed too quietly for Deeks to be able to overhear them. He doubted it would have helped even if he could hear what was being said. Sam could speak the language, Callen knew the basics but he and Kensi were clueless. He was acutely conscious of the limitations his lack of language skills imposed on his ability to work as an agent overseas.

Taban inclined his head respectfully to his father and left the room. When he returned he had Kensi with him, his hand wound tightly in her hair. He dragged her into the room and flung her on the floor at his father's feet.

Deeks lunged forward. Before he could reach her the guard smashed the butt of the rifle against his forehead. With a wordless cry of pain he collapsed to the ground.

"Scott!" Kensi screamed.

Deeks raised his head. Taban had taken hold of Kensi's hair again to pull her partially off the ground. Her face was a mask of pain and fear. Taban drew his pistol and pressed it against the back of Kensi's head.

"The truth. Who is out there?"

Deeks made it as far as his knees. He didn't have to pretend to be terrified. "I told you that I don't know." He couldn't give up Sam and had to hope Taban was bluffing. The minute he admitted that they had back-up they became too great of a liability. "You have to believe me. I'm not going to lie while you're holding a gun on my wife."

Years of experience allowed him to assess the situation. They had the advantage of being under-estimated. If the worst should happen he and Kensi had a good chance of overpowering the three men in the room and making a break for freedom. He hoped it wouldn't come to that because it would likely seal the fate of the other captives.

"Please don't shoot me," Kensi begged.

She traded a quick glance with her partner and he knew she was ready to move if he gave the signal. When Taban eased the safety back into place on his gun Deeks knew that they had won.

"Pathetic Americans," Taban said, releasing his grip on Kensi's hair and pushing her toward Deeks. "It is time to call your family."

NCISLA

Deeks wrote down the telephone number for his 'father's' company and handed it over. As soon as Taban moved away he edged closer to Kensi and put his arm around her. She raised a trembling finger to the cut on his head, stopping just short of touching it. He reached up to take her hand, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now." She snuggled against him. "Don't let them separate us again. I don't like the way they look at me."

The intimate contact gave him chills even though he knew it was just part of the act. "Have you seen any other hostages?"

Kensi shook her head. "They put me in a room on my own but they were always watching."

Deeks understood the message. She hadn't been able to activate her earwig either. Until that situation changed they were on their own.

Once Taban had programmed the number into a satellite phone he handed it to Deeks. "You say only what I told you."

The call connected. "Fairfax Financial. How can I direct your call?"

Deeks almost smiled at the perky sound of Nell's voice. "Hi, Jenna, it's Scott. Can I speak to my father?"

"Scott. We didn't expect to hear from you. How's the honeymoon?"

"We're having an interesting time." He saw the scowl developing on Taban's face. "I really need to speak to my father."

"I'm sorry, Scott, he's in a meeting."

"Get him out of it," Deeks snapped. "This is an emergency."

"Give me a minute."

"She's gone to get him," Deeks said placatingly.

"What the hell's going on, Scott. I'm in the middle of something important." Granger sounded more bad-tempered than usual, making Deeks very happy that they weren't actually related.

"Sorry, Dad. The thing is…"

"Get on with it."

Taban snatched the phone out of Deeks' hand. "My name is Taban Ali, Mr. Fairfax. Your son and daughter-in-law are my guests. I will return them to you in exchange for five million American dollars."

Deeks couldn't hear the response but it clearly didn't please Taban. Their captor walked over to Kensi and dragged her to her feet. When Deeks tried to go to her aid he found himself looking down the wrong end of a rifle.

"Please do what they say," Kensi said in a shaking voice. "They'll kill us if you don't pay." She held the phone out to Taban. "He wants to talk to you." She returned to the shelter of Deeks' arms and together they listened to the instructions for payment of the ransom. By the time the call ended Taban was smiling coldly.

"It is good," he told his father. "The man tried to bargain but in the end he agreed to our price."

"When?" Deeks asked. "When do we get out of here?"

"Two weeks, maybe three. For now you can stay with our other 'guests'. Some of them have been here a long time. You could be here for a long time if your father tries to send anyone to rescue you."

"He won't."

"It is my experience that rich men do not like parting with their money so we will see." He turned his attention to his men. "Take them away and be very careful with them. I would hate to return them damaged."

Tbc

Caroline

July 2013


	6. Chapter 6

**Odyssey**

**Chapter Six**

_Odyssey - An extended adventurous voyage or trip_

"They've made contact."

Sam's exuberant shout jarred Callen from a pain-filled haze. The wound on the back of his leg throbbed in time to his heartbeat, warring with an increasingly vicious headache for his attention. He blinked to try to clear his vision while sorting through the implications of the news. "Are they alright?"

"Nell said they sounded shaken up which you would expect. She didn't get the impression that they'd been harmed."

Callen hadn't realized how tightly wound his emotions were until some of the strain leaked away. "Have they activated their comlinks?" He pulled himself into a more upright position, leaning his back heavily against the wall.

"Not yet. Their captors are probably keeping a close eye on them."

"What are the terms of the ransom demand?"

"Five million."

"That's their starting price. If this was for real they'd take that as the first instalment and then demand more." He pressed his palms against the wall to use as leverage so that he could stand. When he put weight on his injured leg his breath exploded with a hiss of pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, moving quickly to support him.

"Exactly what it looks like." Callen tentatively took a step. Sweat beaded his forehead while he held a string of expletives at bay by gritting his teeth.

"You're not going anywhere," Sam protested. "We still don't know where they are and the town's crawling with armed militia."

"It's not the first time we've gone into a hostile environment."

"Do you really want me to list all the problems with that idea?"

Callen hobbled toward the door. "You can if you want to but it would be a waste of time. Do you have transport?"

"Don't change the subject."

Callen gave a long-suffering sigh. "I know you too well, Sam. You're just like a boy scout…always prepared. So, I bet you have a vehicle and a way to disguise the fact that I'm not local. Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged.

"That was before you added another bullet hole to your collection." Sam crossed his arms and stood between Callen and the door. "Now you're a liability."

"I can still use a gun. You know I can't stay here while they're in danger." He'd been unhappy with the plan from the outset, arguing passionately with Hetty in private. She'd also expressed reservations although she couldn't countermand an order from the Director. Callen still had the uneasy feeling that there was more to this case than they'd been told and that only served to increase his anxiety.

"We have a SEAL team on standby. You don't have to risk your life."

"Yes, I do," Callen replied softly. "We sent them into the most dangerous situation imaginable. They have no weapons and to say they're outnumbered would be an understatement. We need to be close when they get the chance to turn on their comms. The rescue team is at least ninety minutes away and can't move until Kensi and Deeks have confirmed that Wheller and the men captured with him are being held in the same place. I don't have to tell you all this. You know I'm going so how about you help instead of throwing up obstacles."

"You haven't listened to a word I said, have you?"

"Not usually."

"You look like hell."

Callen gave a feeble smile. "Nothing new in that."

"Alright, but before we go I want to take a look at your leg. And, you stay in the car."

"Fine," Callen replied, having no intention of abiding by Sam's conditions. "Can we go outside? Just looking at the dirt in here is enough to give me septicemia."

"Don't exaggerate." Sam took his arm to help with his balance. "You even think of wandering off once we get to town and I'll knock you out for your own protection."

Callen decided that a smart-ass comment would likely just provoke a rant about his inability to take care of his own safety so he opted for silence and an innocent expression. Sam's scowl made it clear that he knew Callen was struggling. He faced the exterior wall of the shack and clenched his fists while allowing Sam to check the dressing on his wound.

"It's still bleeding. You need stitches."

"Not an option," Callen ground out. The pounding pain in his head had spiked to new levels of agony while his partner was prodding the site of his injury. He was also starting to feel feverish, something that he decided to keep to himself.

"We might be able to pick up some morphine."

"Don't need it."

"That's bullshit, G."

"Alright." Callen turned to face his partner. "I don't want it. It'll slow my reactions."

"You're the most aggravating partner I've ever worked with." Sam went back inside and returned with two bags. He dropped one at Callen's feet. "Clothes, your SIG and a couple of very sharp knives. Try not to cut yourself."

"You're all heart." Callen grimaced when he bent down to unzip the bag. He pulled out a loose fitting pair of white trousers, a matching tunic with long sleeves and embroidery at the neck and a colorful scarf which he used to cover his head and the lower part of his face. Sunglasses hid his eyes. If he kept his head down it should provide sufficient camouflage. Sam's outfit was similar although he had no need to hide his face and he wore a white prayer cap instead of a scarf.

"This isn't going to work," Sam said, staring at him critically.

"Stop being a pessimist. That's my job." Callen felt sick and was working very hard to hide that fact. He hid the knives and checked that his gun was loaded before putting it in the waistband of his trousers. The length of the tunic would make it hard to draw the weapon quickly but he felt better now that he was armed.

Sam picked up his bag. "I've got spare clips, grenades and some C-4 in case we have to blow something up."

"You said that with a little too much enthusiasm." He took a deep breath. "Okay, where's the car?"

"Parked just over that ridge." Sam pointed in the direction of the road. He fixed Callen with a piercing stare. "You know you're not fooling me."

"I don't know what you mean." Callen set out toward the car, his gait awkward and a lot less steady than he'd hoped.

"Of course you don't," Sam said, his tone resigned. "Just try not to fall flat on your face. It ruins the macho image."

Callen whole-heartedly endorsed that sentiment. Unfortunately he wasn't entirely convinced that he would avoid that embarrassing fate. With his thoughts firmly fixed on his two beleaguered team mates and a healthy dose of stubbornness he quickened his pace. He'd take this literally one step at a time and his first goal was to reach their vehicle without proving Sam right.

He almost whimpered in relief when he was able to slide into the front passenger seat of the battered car. Then his weight landed on his wound and he bit back a curse. He was grateful that Sam couldn't see his face because he was almost certain that he'd lost all his color. Sam rested his hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"This is going to be rough, G. The road's not much better than an unmade track with potholes."

Callen groaned. "This day just keeps getting better." He squirmed around in the seat until he was able to find a position where he was moderately comfortable. "Potholes and your god-awful driving!"

Sam turned the key to start the car and shifted into gear. "Shut up. Hold on to something and try not to throw up."

With a death grip on the door handle and his eyes closed Callen nodded. "Let's do this."

Tbc

Caroline

September 2013


End file.
